Time Stopping
by Lemonjello
Summary: Pluto was cursed to being one of the most powerful being but also being one of the loneliest. Although one day she gets a visite from a dashing prince Darien.


**_Time Stopping_**

Trista was standing in her post in front of the time gate, which she has done since the beginning of time. She was gifted to this post as time keeper and she held time and all it's wonder in the palm of her hand. But if you asked her, it was a curse. Though she held more power than most beings she was condemned to loneliness. But she didn't know that the loneliness will soon be at a end.

She yawned as the minutes passed by. She was amazed that such power would bring boredom. She blinked her eyes into focus when she heard a footstep ring in her ears. She jumped into battle stance and looked around her. She saw nothing and shook her head. 'It must have been a dream' she told herself. 'But still' She looked down at her attire and straightened it out. She then looked up and she lost her breath. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off a pair of stormy blue eyes. She blinked to make sure it wasn't a day dream from boredom. But sure enough the eyes were there. She looked down and saw the figure. It was a man dressed in black armor. His physic was absolutely breath taking. She then looked to his face again and saw his coal black hair which made a habit of falling into his eyes. The eyes that seem to take her in a trance. and his sharp nose and thin lips that showed no emotion. She then remembered her purpose and gripped her key like staff.

"I mean no harm. I understand you are Sailor Pluto, and you are the one who controls time?" He asked looking for a confirm more than a answer. She was in shock at his forwardness.

"Yes, and who are you?" She asked trying to re frame from staring at his body. Which was a big task for her eyes seemed to drift out of her control.

"I am Prince Darien from the Earth kingdom. I am seeking to travel to the twenty century. If that is possible." He said looking for another confirm.

"It is. But there are rules and conditions. You must not change anything to dramatically and you must be settle and the biggest is you may not state your name and the existence of the time gate. But the condition is that you will be sent to the right time but where is another thing. I need your promise before I grant you your wish." She told him in a serious manner, almost like she was scolding him. He smiled and she felt like she died. It took her a moment to return to reality. He said something while she was floating.

"What?" She asked trying to hold her blush.

"I promise." He said trying to hold his chuckle. She then blushed.

"I'm terribly sorry. I never met anyone let alone talk to one." She said and she felt her heart drop when he frowned at her words.

"You mean you never seen anyone, ever? How sad." He stated. She smiled as she lifted her key which open the gate behind her. He nodded as a bye and walked by her. But before he entered he turned to her.

"What is your name?" He asked. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Sailor Pluto keeper of time." She stated. He shook his head no.

"No your real name." He asked. She was still confused.

"I do not understand." She retorted.

"What did your mother and friends call you?" He asked again. She remembered her only memory of her mother. She looked at him with a dreamy look, still light from the only memory.

"Trista" She stated. He smiled warmly and she smiled back.

"Well Trista you have the most spectacular eyes I've ever seen." He stated. She blushed deeply and watch him wink at her as he entered the gate. She sighed and set her key like staff down, closing the gate. She turned back to her post and stood dreaming of a very dashing Darien.

* * *

Two months passed of Sailor Pluto dreaming. One day she was awaken from her dream when she felt a cry for her. She stood straight and concentrated on the cry, sending a hologram of herself. She saw Darien kneeling in a park of Tokyo city. he looked at her and she felt the butterflies appear once again, as she did on her first sight of him.

"Sailor Pluto, I have fulfilled my purpose here and I wish entrance to my own time once more." He asked in a serious manner. She nodded and lifted her staff. He walked through the gate and stopped in front of her. She lowered the staff slowly not taking her eyes off of his. She knew she shouldn't stare at him. For when he left she looked at his space in time and saw the reason of his travel. He was trying to help his future self remember his past life and his past love. She couldn't mess the truest love of the galaxy for just some crush. She finally looked at the ground she stood on. He smiled but she didn't see this.

"Trista I am forever in indebted to you. How can I repay you?" He asked. 'A kiss' she thought but almost slapped her head at the horrible thought.

"It is you that I should thank for releasing me of my loneliness" She told him. He smiled.

"I understand. Eternity to live but no one to live it with. It must be horrible." He stated never taking his eyes from hers.

"I only have one memory before this so I am use to it. 'With power comes loneliness' " She stated. He frowned.

"No one should ever be alone. Powerful or not." He told her.

"Well I am" She said once again looking at the ground. This time though because of sadness. She continued. "I am destined for loneliness and sadness."

He frowned and stepped towards her which got her attention. He touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers leaving a trail of heat. She held her breath. He looked at her eyes in awe and caring. "It's ashame, for you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." He told her leaning towards her face where she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Prince Darien-" She said in alarm of his actions. But he cut her off.

"Just Darien, Trista." He told her and she smiled at the sound of her real name. But her smile was cut short with his lips on hers in a light and sweet kiss. She felt her senses fail her as her hand went up and found his neck and his arms wrap around her waist. This was her first ever touch from another being and it wasn't one she would ever forget. He pulled away to soon she thought as he looked at her, still holding her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. But a thought came to her, and she pulled away.

"We shouldn't, you have Serenity." She said straightening her clothes. He frowned.

"You really are something you know that?" He said pulling a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Why is that your highness- I mean Darien?" She asked.

"You live in Loneliness and sadness, and when some one finally comes and even likes you, you pull away just because he has another." He told her. She frowned.

"It's not just her, it's also my life and my duties. I am condemned to always be lonely and to stand before this door for eternity. I cannot leave this place, ever." She told him not showing any emotion. Which took a lot since she felt like crying her eyes out. He smiled a lopsided smile.

"It's ashame cause your such a great person." He stated before turning and walking away. She looked away from him trying to calm her emotions. 'I shouldn't feel at all' She thought 'I know I can not love and be loved' she reasoned. She sighed and took her post once more.

* * *

Two years passed of her being alone. She was kind of glade he didn't come back to reek havoc on her senses and emotions. But one after noon she sensed a tremor in the time slate. She knew the procedure when this happened so she closed her eyes and appeared on the earths surface. Her body at two places at once. One at the gate and one born again on earth. She looked at her surroundings and was relieved that she was only a block away from the fight that was taking place. She quickly ran to the area. Once there she saw they were in a playground. Several monsters surrounding two scouts. She saw this as a time of need of her services. So she raised her staff and whispered "Death scream" and a gust of energy plowed into the monsters causing them to retreat. The scouts turned their attention to her. She knew what the look meant.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper of the Time Gate." She said as she made her way in front of them. "It's nice to finally meet you Uranus and Neptune." This shocking them. But the introductions were cut short by more monsters. They each used their powers together and finally managed to kill them off. Afterwards they Transformed back and sat on a bench in the area they fought.

"So you are the lost scout?" Uranus asked. Pluto smiled but shook her head no.

"Then do you know who?" Neptune asked.

"I do, but cannot say. If I did time would change dramatically. I was sent here just to help, nothing more nothing less." She stated. But was cut off when she saw a couple walk by. She knew them.

"Hey goof ball come here!" Amara yelled to the girl. She turned around and smiled as she waved hi with the arm that wasn't holding onto her boyfriend. Stopped him and ran back to Trista and the other two. She stopped and smiled at the two and stuck out her hand to Trista. She was confused by the gesture. Serena giggled at the woman. Trista finally reached and shook her hand and smiled a crooked smile.

"Hi I'm Serena and this is-"

"Darien, I'm pleased to see you again" Trista said smirking. Darien gave her a confused look. Trista then smacked her head at the dumb comment. Serena turned to Darien ready to ponce. But Trista continued before she could. "I'm sorry I mean I met you before but in another time. Well it was you but your past self. You don't remember me probably." She told him blushing. He looked at her intently. She felt embarrassed at the outburst but held his star hoping for some recognition. She got it when a blush spread across his cheeks. He then looked at Serena hoping she wouldn't notice. Thank god she was talking to Amara and Michelle as they explained that Trista was also a sailor scout.

"I do remember actually." He said looking at the ground ashamed. Trista was hurt but knew it was coming.

"It's okay, I should be the one to say it's in the past literally." She said blushing still. He frowned.

"I meant everything I said though." He told her winking and walked to Serena. Trista stood shocked and blushing at his comment.


End file.
